


De Sueños y Placeres

by inner_angel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para Retos a la Carta en LJ, especial de Halloween 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Sueños y Placeres

-o **De Sueños y Placeres** o-

 

“¡Estoy aburrida!”.

Una figura menuda se revolvía incómoda sobre un escandaloso sillón violeta, que hacía juego con sus medias. No podía quedarse quieta y en su última vuelta había terminado por balancear los pies precariamente por encima del respaldar, la cabeza colgando cómicamente del asiento.

“Esperar aquí… sin hacer nada…” comenzó a quejarse. “¡Y en una noche como ésta!”. El lamento no estaba dirigido a nadie en particular, pero el otro ocupante de la habitación se sintió directamente aludido. Era una tarea muy complicada lidiar con niños, más aún en noche de Halloween, cuando sólo pensaban en divertirse.

“¡Deberíamos salir a jugaaaaarrrrr…!”

Allí estaba. La inevitable petición de participar en la famosa fiesta pagana. Claro que _jugar_  para ella era sólo divertido si se hacía al estilo Noah, donde la sangre era mucho más consistente que simple pintura roja. La ingenuidad reflejada en el rostro de la chiquilla contrastaba terriblemente con demonio interior que ella escondía. Era por igual algo tan hermoso y conmovedor, como retorcido y descaradamente sadista.

Tyki contemplaba todo esto silenciosamente, mientras lanzaba el pequeño botón plateado en su mano, haciéndolo volar con un golpe de su pulgar una y otra vez, sólo para atraparlo un par de segundos después en su puño con la misma agilidad de siempre.

“Ya sabes que no puedo salir, Road” contestó finalmente, cansado de las indirectas. No al menos de momento, con sus heridas tan frescas. Con honestidad, se sentía como un vaso roto al que han vuelto a pegar apresuradamente con cola de mala calidad. Nadie sabía realmente donde habían quedado las astillas perdidas ni que tan profundos eran los espacios vacíos entre las grietas.

“¡Pero no es lo mismo sin ti, Tyki!” chilló a viva voz, dándose otra vuelta para quedar colgada de medio lado. Road se comportaba exactamente como la niña que representaba, malcriada y consentida. Mortalmente insoportable cuando se empeñaba en algo. Egoísta. Absolutamente adorable.

“¿Por qué no sales a pedir dulces con Jasdevi?” ofreció sin mucho interés, sabiendo de antemano que la idea no iba a cuajar.

“Bah!” otra vuelta en el sillón y ahora pendía del otro extremo.

“Entonces juguemos aquí”, propuso tratando de aplacarla. Siempre resultaba mejor entretenerla un rato que sufrir una de sus rabietas.

Sin embargo, la postura de fastidio de Road no cambió en lo absoluto con el ofrecimiento. No hasta que la voz de Tyki la alcanzó de nuevo, persuasivamente atractiva y con la promesa de dos palabras mágicas.

“¿Truco o trato?”

Una luz comenzó a brillar al fondo de sus ojos, a juego con su radiante sonrisa.

“¡Truco!” gritó enseguida, sentándose por fin de manera apropiada.

Tyki sacó el mazo de cartas de su chaqueta, revolviéndolas con facilidad mientras entonaba entre dientes el estribillo de alguna canción de su pasado que sólo recordaba a medias.

“Elige una carta y te dirá tu futuro” le ofreció el mazo, abierto como un abanico. La chica brincó con entusiasmo y en tres pasitos ligeros estaba delante de él, sacando una carta.

_“No vas a ir a ninguna parte y si sigues brincando vas a romper el sillón favorito del Conde…”._ Cell Roron canturreó desde la carta-celda, su cara de desesperación muy a juego con la fecha.

“¡Eres un tramposo, Tyki!”, replicó irritada, dejándose caer al suelo.

Por respuesta la risa divertida del Noah retumbó por el salón, al tiempo que una lluvia de cartas que se convertían en dulces de todos los colores la bañaban por completo.

“¡Ahora es mi turno!” dijo la chica riendo también con renovado entusiasmo, mientras recogía su premio. “¿Truco o trato?”

“Trato”

Road no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. La inmediata contorsión de su rostro en una mueca de horrorosa codicia, daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

“¡Quiero su corazón… en mi mano!”

Tampoco hacía falta preguntar a quién se refería. Era tan claro como inevitable era también el próximo encuentro entre ambos.

Una vuelta más del botón en su mano. Una sonrisa.

“Siempre es un placer complacerte”.

Un placer. Siempre.

 

-oo-

 


End file.
